The Struggles of a Snow White Princess
by theateradic
Summary: She woke up and knew nothing, not even her name, when she is given a home and meets her true love her dreams come true. But when will her dark past make things turn for a worst.
1. I Promise

She sat up and looked around; pitch black. Her eyes slowly adjusted to see a cat in a cell next to her. The moonlight shone through a window, the only window, it glistened on her snow white fur, the diamonds on her pink collar shined brightly . She slowly fell back to sleep. Little did she know the cat next to her that seemed to be sleeping was watching her.

* * *

The sun sparkled through the window as it wrose. the queen slowly woke up to find a tom, about her age, staring at her. she jumped startled.

'Oh um sorry' He murmurred 'I didn't mean to startle you" he seemed gentle and kind "Im Plato" he was white with some light brown on him, quite handsome, yet he seemed kind.

"Hi" she answered, to him her voice was a tiny bell, beautiful and sweet.

"Whats your name"

"I don't know, I can't remeber much, I guess I'm suffering from amnesia"

"Thats ok"

"Where am I"

"The layer of Macavity"

"Who? I've never heard of him"

"I'll tell you." He described how Macavity had commited many crimes and was right down evil. Plato described how he had kitnapped plato and stucked him here for a month or so. She had arrived afterward.

"Im scared now, I don't want to meet this Macavity".

"It's ok, I'll protect you' Plato rapped his arms around her shoulders through the bars of the cell.

"Promise?"

"Promise".

* * *

**so heres the beginning to my new fanfic, im writing this along with sibling rivalry so updateing will be at a slow pace.**


	2. Memory Meets Amnesia

Macavity walked down the hall and met two henchcats chatting in the hallway.

"Steel, Silvermist wait outside the dungeon" they followed him down the hall and stopped a a door at the end. "Wait till i call you in I need to talk to a prisoner"

the two did not look at eachother until steel decided to break the silence, "So Sil......."

"No keep your eyes off me and your mouth closed perv"

"Sorry" there past relasionship didn't go so well

"What do you think hes doing in there?" Steel asked

"One i said don't talk and two I don't know and finally three shut up or ill slice your thumbs off" she shouted at him

"Fine" he said and as she said she took a knife out of her pocket.

"Your not really going to do that?"

"No"she said and slashed a deeep cut in his arm "Now i sugest you go to the infirmiry and get that bandaged"

He left and she was alone to gaurd the door.

* * *

Macavity walked into the room and saw the white queen sitting at the the side of the cell talking to Plato. as soon as he walked in they stopped talking.

"Whos that" she whispered to plato.

"Macavity, who else"

"Hello, I need to talk to the queen" he said to plato

"Don't hurt her, please"

"I promise" Macavity opened the cell and snapped his fingers once and Silvermist came in, "Wheres steel?"

"ummmm, he had to go to the infirmiry"

"What did you do to him this time"

"Slashed a cut in his arm"

"Why?"

"He was being a nuisence"

"Easy enough, escort this princess to my room"

"Whats the word im looking for"

"Please?"

"Yes" she turned to victoria "Come with me".

They walked down a long hallway. On there wat they passed Steel, "Hows your arm?" Sil asked sweetly in a sort of mocking way.

"Worse now that you've had a whack at it" and they continued down the hallway.

They reached a door marked Macavity and entered. "Sit here, Macavity will see you shortly"

She was scared but then she recalled the words Plato said;

'_Ill protect you'_

The words rang through her mind over and over.

_

* * *

_Macavity entered his room. "Hello" he said to the princess "Do you know why your here"

"No"

"Of coarse you don't you don't even know your name, so i'll tell you"

"How can I trust you"

"Think girl, do you really have a choice"

"I guess not"

"Ok then, Your name is Victoria."

"That seems to ring a bell"

"Yes your memory is returning. Now can you tell me anything about that collar"

Her mind raced as she remebered "My mother gave it to me."

"Yes"

"You seem to know all this"

"Yes but it's important you know. Victoria in the next few weeks you should recover, when this time comes i shall explain the part you never knew. Come to me in a few weeks, it will come back" She left and he sat there and thought.

* * *

**Theres the next chapter thank you for reveiwing and keep reading keep reveiwing, it might get violent.**


	3. Returning

**Heres the chapter, thanks to PlatoLuvr-08 for giving me the heads up, sorry I posted the wrong chapter.**

* * *

Over the next month Victoria slowly regained her memory. Bye the end of the month she remembered almost everything. During that time her and plato fell deeply in love.

Macavity called Victoria to his office like he said. "Hello" He said with a deep voice.

"Hello Macavity" She said this time with no fear in her voice.

"I now understand your memory is returning"

"Yes"

"Explain"

"I know I have two brothers; a twin named quaxo and my older brother Mistofelees. I never knew my parents. And this collar belonged to my mother." she looked down at the collar and then looked up. "I've lived at the junkyard all my life un till you kitapped me".

She was finished and Macavity abruptley said "Come, those fools from the junkyard will be missing you." (I meant that to be like the phantom says in phantom of the opera)

* * *

Victoria was sad to be leaving the empire. Macavity would have takin this as queer if he did not know of her love of plato.

They left the empire for a three day trip to the junkyard. on the second day they stopped in an alley way. While they rested on an old box Macavity hesitated to speak.

"Victoria, as you should recall I told you that when your memory came back I'd tell you something you didn't know.

She nodded and he continued "Well I'll tell you that know. You never knew your father because I... am .... uh..... your father" At this she gasped and moved away "Your mother left me when you were born, she ran away with another tom. I was left alone with three kits. I left you , with your brothers, I abandoned you" He seemed ashamed to admit this, that he abandoned them.

"Why'd you do it' she said to him

"What"

"Why'd you do it" she said this more determained and stronger.

"I couldn't take care of you, not then, you would have grown up on the run . Before I left you you lived in an alley, I was constantly on attack, I didn't have the warehouse, I wanted you to have a future. I was to well known as a theif, a murder, pure evil"

"You murdered"

"No, I was accusted of being one, I almost killed myself" He said, he was getting angry, but not at her, at himself.

She saw he cared and tried to help "Why'd you bring me to the warehouse"

"I needed to tell you, but on the way here you fell and hit your head. You lost your memory through amnesia"

"And Plato"

"He's been at the warehouse for awhile, to him I kitnapped him, but that was the doings of a Steel"

She looked down at the ground sadly then suddenly got angry, she felt like hurting Steel killing him, she tried to calm down.

"If theres anything I can do to make you happy please, let me, let me be the father I never was."

"Plato, let us be together, please" she said calmly

"I will grant your wish. Now lets return to the junkyard, you will enter in alone, they will not trust me."

* * *

The next day Macavity and Victoria reached the junkyard. Macavity hid in an alley way right across from the gate. She was to talk to her brothers the tell Macavity what happened. After that Macavity would leave.

Victoria walked towards the junkyard. As she aproached she heard a low hiss "Leave now, we don't know you"

"I'm Victoria, twin of Qoaxo, sister of Mistoffelees" She said towards the gate hopeing it would help.

"Victoria?" the voice said puzzled, she now reconized as a queen but not one she knew "It couldn't be"

The queen came out of her hiding place, she was white with maroon stripes. She had a complete look of shock as she saw Victoria. "How is this possible, Munkustrap claimed you dead"

Victoria was taken aback bye this "Well, might I tell you I'm very much alive, now let , me see my brothers"

"Don't you even reconize me, I am you cousin after all"

"No, but don't take this personaly, I have been recovering from amnesia." Wich was a slight lie due to the fact she was almost fully recovered. She just missed little details.

"You'll have to talk to Munku first" She said "Wait here Ill be right back" The queen ran off.

Victoria took this as a chance an ran to the alley to tell Macavity the conversation.

"Why would my brother claim you dead" He asked, quite mad his daughter was known to be dead.

"I did mysteriously disapear"

"Yes" He said and then quickly whispered "go back, Now"

She ran towards the gate just in time to here a tom say "Fabienne I don't understand what your talking about" he said aproaching the he saw Victoria he had a look of shocked.

She said, mockingly "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I have" He answered

"Can i just seen my brothers"

"Munku, Why'd you run off" Said a familure voice from the distance. Victoria's earts shot up at this sound and as the tom apeared ran forward and hugged him "Misto!"

"Viccy, your alive"

"Very much alive" She answered back, finally removing her grip on him.

Mistoffelees glared at Munkustrap "Shes not dead, you lied to the whole tribe"

"I did not, her body was found in an alleyway"

"It was not, no could not be my body' She said

"Then explain to me this, where were you in the last three months"

She hesitated at answering this "With my father" She said quietly.

"But....." Misto began but had nothing to cover up this. When his father abandoned them misto was the only one who was old enouh to remeber there father.

"You" Munku said pointing towards Victoria "Leave"

"No she won't" Said Mistoffelees confidently "Shes my sister"

"No she isn't you sister is DEAD!" silence fell on the crowd, Quaxo walked into the yard. Seeing his twin was the happiest thing ever, he ran to see her, munk stopped him "Shes not your sister"

"I am"

"I'm going to settle this once and for all" Misto said "I shall ask you a question that will prove if you are Victoria"she nodded at this. "If you were with are father, who was it?"he asked

She whispered into her brothers ear "Macavity". He stepped back "It's you" He said to her, he gave his sister a hug.

"Finally" she said after he pulled away "Now that you've all come to your senses, I need to talk to you two" She said this quickly and grabbed there wrists as they ran out.

* * *

"Ok" Said misto as they reached there den "What happened"

she described how she had been kitnapped and how Macavity had said she had amnesia. she described her month at the Empire, including plato. She told to the part where Macavity talked to Victoria in the alley.

"He told me something"

"Well tell us" Quaxo said

"Misto, you should tell him"

"Hes your twin"

"Your the oldest"

"Ok, Macavity is our Father"

"What!" Misto shouted across the room "How come nobody told me"

"I just learned" Said Victoria, they then both turned there heads to Misto "You knew all along"

"I couldn't tell you" He said "Im sorry"

"I need to go, I'll be back soon" she ran out of there den and to the alley.

When she reached the alley Macavity was gone and a note was there;

____

_Dear Victoria,_

_Im sorry, I had to leave. I hope your brothers exepeted me being there father. Plato shall arrive at the junkyard in the next few days._

_From,_

_Macavity_

_She took the note and left_

* * *

__

**Sorry again for the mishap**


	4. Your Not Victoria

As Victoria returned the Junkyard she was stopped bye Munkustrap.

"Look, why the hell do you think im dead"

"Your not Victoria"

"No, i am, now let me in"

"Look when you find a dead body in an alley that looks just like you one would think your dead"

"Show me said body"

"It's been about a month"

She turned to walk away but then turned around quickly and said calmly "Fine if you don't believe me, be the terrible protector you are. But I am the Victoria you've known for a long time. For once in your pethetic life Munkustrap you should have used that head of yours and think. I will be back wether you like it or not. This is my home." She then turned around and walked away, leaving Munk speechless and sat in the alley outside the junkyard. here she made a plan.

* * *

"Look munk start from the beginning" mistoffelees asked munkustrap

"Fine, I was walking into an alley and i saw a pure white cat lying there covered in blood, collar missing and she looked slightly older"

"Was she dead"

"She wasn't breathing"

"And you claim this was victoria"

"Do you know any other pure white cats"

Mistofelees thought of this for a moment than said "Continue". Misto knew the plan that he must distract Munku while his sister snuck into the yard.

* * *

"There is my snow white princess" Victoria heard behind her

"Plato" she ran and hugged him

"I'm here"

"And im glad" she realesed him. "We must head to the junkyard now"

"ok" then walked hand in hand towards the gate of the junkyard.

* * *

they walked through the junkyard silently. None was at the gate. When they reached the tyre they saw Old Deuteronomy sitting there.

"Well hello Victoria, I heard you returned"

"Yes, it's good to see you" she said to the jellicle leader

"Hello" Plato said

"Victoria? Whos this?"

"My mate" she said turning towards Plato, "Plato"

"I see"

"Munkustrap now beleives me..."

"Dead" she was cut of bye Deuteronomy "I know of this. Munkusrap claims seeing you in an alley. Do you have an alliby?"

Victoria looked at Plato and he nodded "well I was with my, father"

Deuteronomy nodded " How was the amnesia" Victoria looked shock, Deuteronomy chuckled "Yes I know. I trust my son treated you well, and if not, well hes not used to being a father"

"I know, but the question is how do you know"

"He checked with me one day, he snuck in and told me. There is one thing though"

"What is it"

"For you and Plato to become official mates you must perform th mating dance at this upcoming ball" they looked at eachother and nodded

they turned to leave but Victoria stopped and said "Deuteronomy?"

"Yes?"

"Now can you get Munku off my back" he smile and the two left hand in hand towards the den of Victoria and her brothers.

* * *

That night Victoria thought to herself _"Everything is finally going right for once in my life" _She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So theres Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long but im lazy, i have a life and i got extreme writers block for a couple of weeks and I have to study for finals**.


	5. It's Not Safe

**Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Victorias life for once was going right. In a week it would be the ball and she and Plato would perform the mating dance.

She and Jemima were walking towards the tyre. The two were catching up.

Munkustrap was still extremely superstitous. Victoria didn't care.

Misto suddenly ran towards her and knocked her down "Misto!" she shouted

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to there den without a word. "What the...!" she babbled being cut off bye her older brother

"Were leaving for 2 or 3 days"

"Why?"

"Don't ask, i've already told Old D and Plato were packed and leaving now"

"Ok wheres Quaxo?" just then Quaxo happened to walk through the door

"Hey Vic, Plato needs to talk to you, hes outside"

she walked outside and saw him "Victoria, I won't see you for a while so" he pulled her into a tight embrace and began kissing her, she kissed back passionetly, when they realesed Mistofelees grabbed her arm and they ran out of the junkyard.

* * *

They walked down the street and Victoria said "okay can you tell me where were going now?"

"Were going to see father then were going to where Munk said he saw your dead body"

"Ok" They kept walking "Misto can't you get us there faster though, I mean your magic"

"But I don't know where I'm going"

"I do"

"Ok then show us"

"Ok we just go straight, its at 2424 bibliogical lane"

"Ok then" he did something magicalisticaly (if thats a word) and they were near the warehouse. A pollicle stepped before them.

"Hello kittys"

"Don't move" Quaxo whispered

"Socratus?" Victoria said

"Little miss?"

"Oh my gosh it's you"

"Going to see your fatheerer"

"Yes"

"Ok Im confused" Misto said in a puzzled way

"Sorry, this is Socratus, he works for dad"

"These your twin and brotherer"

"Yeah"

"Well your dads inside"

"Ok, see ya around"

"Bye little miss" they walked towards the door

"Does he know your name" Misto asked

"No, he just calls me little miss"

They knocked on the door and it opened

"So why are we here?" Victoria asked

"I need to talk to father"

"fine" they walked in "His room is this way, she pointed to the left

"Ok" They walked down a long corridor to a door marked 'Macavity' "Well this is it"

"Uh huh" Quaxo said, Victoria nodded. They knocked on the door and heard someone say come in.

When they entered Macavity said "What are you doing here, it's not safe"

"I know, we need to know about are mother" Mistofelees said

"Victoria?" Macavity said

"Yes?"

"Didn't you tell them"

"That are mother ran off with a sailor, yeah"

"Well thats all I know. well and I know shes dead"

"Our mothers dead" Quaxo spoke for the first time

"I killed her"

"Dad, you told me you weren't a murder"

"Don't you understand, she abandoned you, left you, with me. Shes no mother of my children if she did that"

"I guess I do understand" Quaxo said "What did she look like?"

"Victoria. Your mothers name was Griddlebone, Victoria is the spitting image of her."

"In other words, if you killed our mother and munk saw what he thought to be Victoria in an alley dead..."

"Than it was mother" Victoria exclaimed

"Yes, that must be the conclusion" Mistofelees said

"You must go back to the junkyard now, it's not safe, alot of cats want you dead, because of, me" he grew quieter at every word, when Macavity came to his senses he yelled "Leave now!"

They ran out.

* * *

**So there, now you know why Munk beleived Victoria was dead, alot of people were wondering about that. Im getting out of school on tuesday so ill be writing much more frequently. Its a made-up adress and is totally random, 24 just happens to be my favorite number and I don't know why I used bibliography, like I said random.**


	6. She Likes You, Maybe Even Loves You

The three siblings started walking towards home.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jemima sat on an old box bye the gate of the junkyard looking longingly at it. She could just imagine Quaxo walking through it any moment, with his beautiful black fur and crystal blue eyes. She sighed. She then noticed  
Plato was sitting next to her, she jumped.

"Huh, oh sorry Jemima didn't mean to scare you"

"It's ok, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I supose, waiting for my lover"

"Quaxo isn't my lover"

"But you do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do"

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so"

"I can help, you know, I can tell him"

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure, your Victoria's best freind, if you ever need help just ask me."

"Really?"

"Victoria's freinds are my freinds"

"Thank you Plato" She hugged him in a freind sort of way

"Your welcome"

"I wish they were back"

"Me too, I wonder what they were doing"

"I don't think it matters, as long as there ok" they both sighed and continued to stare at the gate.

* * *

The next morning Jemima woke up next to Plato, she forgot she fell asleep there. She stood up and then fell down "Ouch" she shouted

"Huh? Jemima? are you ok?" Plato said as he woke up

"Yeah, I just fell down"

"Ok, wait" he looked at her leg "Your bleeding"

"I am"

"How don't you know?"

"I just don't know"

"Let me get you to the infirmiry" he helped her limp to Jenny's.

* * *

Misto, Quaxo, and Viccy walked down the street towards the junkyard. They sat down in a alley to rest (de ja vu?). Quaxo turned to his sister "Sis?"

"Yeah Quaxo?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok"

"Look I really like your freind Jemima, how do I tell her"

"Well I could tell her for you"

"Really"

"Of coarse, you are my brother"

"Twin"

"I know"

"Just making sure you don't have amnesia" the two laughed at the joke

The three siblings then continued on towards home.

* * *

Jemima and Plato walked out of the infirmiry. Jemima had a bandage around her leg. They went and sat down bye the gate agatin and continued to stare at it.

In what seemed to be like hours three cats walked through the gate, and they were Victoria, Quaxo and Misto. Plato came up and hugged her. When they realesed Victoria told Jemima she had to talk to her and Plato told Quaxo he had to talk to him, they went to seperate dens.

* * *

Victoria and Jemima sat in Victoria and Plato's soon to be den.

"Jemima?"

"Yes,Viccy?"

"Quaxo wanted me to tell you that he really likes, maybe even loves you"

* * *

Plato and Quaxo sat in Misto and Quaxo's den. Misto left to go talk to Munkustrap.

"Quaxo, I was talking to Jemima and she likes, maybe even loves you, alot"

* * *

"He really does?" Jemima asked

"Yes"

"Im going to go see him" she walked towards his den

* * *

"She does? Where is she right now I have to talk to her"

"Shes in me and Victoria's den with Viccy"

"I'm going to go see her"

The two went to see eachother but in the process ran into eachother. they fell down.

"What the... oh quaxo, hello"

"Hello Jemima"

"I was just going to see you"

"Same"

"Um, Viccy just told me you liked, maybe even loved me"

"Plato told me the same, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, last night, we were bye the gate waiting for you guys to come home"

"What happened" Quaxo indicated her leg

"Oh that, me and Plato fell asleep bye the gate and when I woke up I fell down and this happened" she showed him the mark, Quaxo licked it softly, cleaning away the dried blood. "Thank you"

"So do you want, you know, become mates"

"I'd love that" the two walked away hand in hand

Viccy and Plato had been secretly watching them. They smiled at eachother watching the two go. Victoria locked her arms around Plato's neck and he passionetly kissed her.

* * *

**I just had to give quaxo a mate, he'd be so lonley otherwise and I already wrote a fanfiction that was lonley enough. After this fanfiction im planning to write one of Plato's story called _The Struggles and the Snow White Princess_ so you can get his side of the story in this. I want to give Misto a mate. Any suggestions? Please give me reveiws, even if you absolutley hate this fanfiction please reveiw, but if you do tell me you don't like it, you need to give me a reason, because otherwise I think you have no reason to hate it. **

**Also: Happy Fathers Day! To all those dads that are just awsome!**


	7. The Ball

It was the day before the Jellicle ball. Jemima and Quaxo told Deuteronomy they'd like to become mates and were now doing the mating dance this year along with Victoria and Plato. Deuteronomy had said that normally it was not aloud to have two cats perform the mating dance but there was an exception made this year.

Everyone seemed busy preparing for the ball. Tugger was flirting with some queen bye the TSE1 car. Mistofelees was showing a move to Quaxo, Jemima was watching her soon-to-be mate. The younger cats were bye the tyre practicing there dance moves. Victoria sat bye Plato watching them practice

"This is odd" Victoria said

"What is?" Plato said

"Well, Normally I'd be over there with them" She indicated the younger ones practicing "But now, I feel like I'm more mature than them, apart from them"

"Well that's perfectly normal, I bet Jemima feels the same way" They looked over at Jemima who was laughing at how Quaxo got stuck in a splits.

"I guess your right, besides, as long as I'm with you, I don't think it matters"

"Off coarse not"

"Plato, I love you"

"I love you to"

"Well I love you more"

"Okay, you win" He said smiling at her putting his paws up as if surendering

"You won't let us fight will you?"

"Of coarse not"

"Well then then your no fun" She said then crossed her arms, pouted and looked away

"Oh don't be like that my snow white princess"

"I forgive you" She said hugging him

"good, because were going to become mates tommorow"

"Like i'd forget"

"Why would you, your too smart"

"thank you, your very kind"

"I'm just cool like that"

"like your not" they laughed

* * *

The next day everyone was doing somthing for the ball. Bombalurina and Demeter sat in front of an old mirror combing there fur. Tugger was keeping the younger cats "busy". Jenny and Jelly were checking off a list of everyone who was coming, only Bustopher and Deuteronomy had not arrived yet, but normally Deuteronomy comes last so nobody cared about that, and nobody but Jenny and Jelly really cared about Bustopher.

Victoria, Jemima, Quaxo and Plato were setting up some lights around the tyre area.

Mistofelees walked over to them "Need some help?"

"Sure" Victoria said

Mistofelees waved his and and all the lights went in there place

"Aren't I lucky, my brother is magical"

"Come on sis, you know you have magic, you just can't use it, your to young"

"Whatever" While this argument was going on Jemima and Quaxo were sharing an eskemo kiss

* * *

That night was the ball. The beginning went smoothly. At the begining Victoria performed a solo to show she was doing the mating dance. Quaxo came in during the the solo to begin the ball, since he was also doing the mating dance.

When the mating dance came Plato and Victoria went first. The begining of the dance symbolized peace, the middle symbolized tranquility and the end was different for every couple to symbolize working together and wanting to do it. Then danced so gracefully, Victoria felt as if she was floating on air. When it was Jemima and Quaxo's turn Victoria held Jemima's paws and Plato the same with Quaxo then they traded places putting Victoria with Plato and Quaxo with Victoria. Each cat hugged there mates and Quaxo and Jemima continued on with there dance.

At about the middle of the ball the cats heard loud thunder and Demeter shouted Macavity! Everyone fled but Victoria stayed close to the area. Munkustrap stayed to "Protect the tribe"

"Hes such a arrogant cat, but he is a terrible protector" she thought to herself

Victoria walked out of her hiding spot "Victoria go hide"

"If it's my father, there is no fight"

"Your father?"

"Oh, you didn't know, Pro-tect-or" she pronounced each sylabol of protector.

"He's evil"

"this coming from the poof who thinks i'm dead"

"Your are, and im not a poof, whatever that is"

"that was my mother"

"your mothers a poof?"

"no, my mother, thats who you found in the alley"

"Well keep your father away from here"

"He will stay away"

A 2 cats apeared argueing over at the the gate Victoria looked over at Plato who seemed to notice what she did.

They heard the two cats arguement

"I told you to leave! Your not coming, your not suposed to!" The first cat was a tom and he was yelling at the second

"Hey perv, nobody told you to come, you can't hurt her" The second, a queen, cried

It sounded as if they were after Victoria. Plato ran over to her and grabbed her hand "It's gonna be alright" He told her

"There going to see us, and shut up" Munkustrap ran towards the gate

"Leave, steel!" Victoria and Plato gasped, it was the henchcat steel, the queen sounded to be Silvermist.

"I need to do somthing"

"And I'm saying stay away from Victoria and her brothers , this family has got enough greif with there father being Macavity, they don't need you to attack them" The entire junkyard gasped as they heard 'there father being Macavity'

Plato held on to Victoria tighter. Steel jumped down from the gate "Well hello Plato long time no see" Silver mist grabbed Victoria nad led her to safety.

"Steel you do not belong here"

"And neither do you"

"That is not true" Munkustrap ran towards the fight

"Who is he" he said

"Evil, his name is steel and hes evil"

"And I'm here to..." But he was cut off bye a voice

"Your here to shut up" The voice calm and Victoria smiled. Her and her brothers ran out to see Macavity standing next to Steel

"Oh, Macavity what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Oh, you were"

"Steel shut up!" Silvermist shouted as she ran out and dug her claws deep into his chest "I can still cut your paw off if you want, perv"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Sil, you can get off of him, it is his fault that I ended up almost dying" everyone gasped. Plato grabbed steel and flung him across the junkyard

"Macavity, Steel has been working for Growltiger, he was sent after Plato and Victoria, I tried to stop him" Silvermist told Macavity as Steel and Plato fought. The battle between the two tomsd went on for hours but in the end left Plato the Victorious and steel at near death.

"You know Plato, If I die, I'll kill you"

"Leave, you'll die first anyways"

"Plato" Victoria said running towards him and hugging him

"We'll be taking our leave" Macavity said, turning and leaving with Silvermist

Munkustrap walked toward the two lovers "I'm sorry" the ball continued as it normally did. Grizabella was sent to the heaviside.


	8. Love, Hell, and Boredom

**Sorry for the extremely long wait and this very short chapter. This time of year I don't like going on the computer because my computer is in a very hot room on the third floor of our house. Plus my computer hates me so it kept earasing my chapter, so I re-wrote the beginning 4 or 5 times. more bad news at the bottom.**

* * *

Victoria felt like her life was now in jeopardy. With the entire Junkyard knowing her dad was Macavity some cats stopped talking to her, like Demeter and Etcetera and Cassandra, it was like she was an outcast, like she was evil to them. She spent most of her time with Plato, Quaxo, and Jemima. Mistoffelees spent most of his time alone. Nobody really knew what Mistoffelees was doing alone, or why, he wasn't really a solitary person.

About a week after the ball Tantomile went looking for Mistoffelees. She found him sitting bye the old TSE1 car looking at the ground "Hi" she said sitting down next to him

"Hi Tanto" Mistofelees said blankly, still staring at the ground. The two cats sat there for an hour just staring at the ground.

* * *

Tumblebrutus walked down a dark, damp, hallway. He reached a door with a large X cut into it. He knocked on the door but no answer came, he sighed and slumped down on the floor.

* * *

Tanto looked up at Mistoffelees "Why are you always alone"

"huh?"

"since the ball, you've always been alone"

"oh that"

"Misto, I don't think it's safe"

"You don't ?"

"I think you could get hurt"

"You really care about me that much?"

"yes, i love you"

* * *

Tumblebrutus stood up and knocked on the door again. When no answer came he opened the door. The room was littered with emtpty bottles of acohol. A passed out Growltiger was sprawled on the desk. The room was dark with purple curtains hanging across the back.

Tumblebrutus slowly aproached Growltiger. Suddenly a blur came across his him, grabbing him bye the tail. He was pulled into the hall and thrown to the ground. The ginger cat shut the door, it was Macavity.

* * *

Victoria sat in her and Plato's den with Jemima. They stared at the door and waited for something to happen.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN KIT!" Macavity yelled at Tumblebrutus

"I should be askin you the same thing" he said trying to sound brave, while trying to cover up his reason.

"Well thats none of your bussiness" Macavity said also trying to cover up his reason.

* * *

**So there. sorry again for the short chapter and long wait, and critcally bad ending to the chapter. Even better there might be a HUGE anti-climax in the next chapter, so there. Another put down comes along: i'm goin to summer camp durin the week of july 18th and won't be able to write, nor will i have acess to a computer. Sorry and reveiw.**


	9. What?

"I don't need to tell you anything" Macavity said "But you need to tell me why your here, kit"

"I'll tell you if you tell me" Tumblebrutus said crossing his arms

"Fine, I came to talk to Growltiger but when I came here he was a mess. He was drunk and was trying to kill me, so I knocked him out, when i heard a knock on the door I hid in the shadows. When you came in I paniced. Now you tell me"

"Well, I work for Growltiger and..." Tumblebrutus began

"You what!" Mascavity Yelled "Your a Jellicle, you traitor" Macavity shouted at him

"Traitor? I needed a job and he offered"

"but he's evil!"

"So are you"

"Not as evil as him" Macavity yelled at Tumblebrutus who didn't seem to understand the arguement

* * *

"So are we like mates now?" Tantomile asked Mistofelees

"Yes, but we need to do the mating dance"

"We have a whole year to just date then"

"yeah" he said looking dreamily into her eyes

* * *

Macavity glared at Tumble "and we are going to the junkyard"

"I"m not going with you"

"You wanna bet" Macavity grabbed Tumblbrutus'[s arm and dragged him out

* * *

Victoria was laying in Plato's lap, Plato stroking her head, when Macavity burst through the gate with a firm grip on Tumblebrutus's arm agasping from running there. Victoria shot up in surpirse.

"Dad?, What the...?"

"I ... need... to speak... to Munkus..trap" He said gasping beetween words

"MUNK!" Plato shouted. Munkustrap came running towards them

"What? Oh" He said looking at Macavity "What do you want, Mac?"

"A 'Well hi bro how are you' would have been in my favor but I digress." Macavity said shrugging "I need to speak to you"

He led Munk to a sucluded area still holding onto the young cat's arm

"Okay what do you want?"

"This cat has been working for Growltiger"

"What the...?" Munkustrap looked at Tumblebrutus, mouth-a-gap "Your confined to your den for the next to months, and if you didn't notice, you quit" He said when he came to words very official like.

"Now I should go before I get attacked" Macavity said turning to leave

"Wait, Macavity, what happened?"

"Well, I went to see Growltiger but he was a drunk mess and tried to kill me, so I knocked him unconsious. I heard a knock on the door and hid in the shadows. Awhile later the kit came in and I panicked and attacked him. He told me he was working for Growltiger, we talked and I dragged him here"

"Ok, you can leave now"

"Can I talk to my kits first"

"Sure, then please leave" Munkustrap went to go talk to Tumble and Macavity went to where Victoria and Plato were.

"Hello" Victoria said looking up at Macavity as he aproached

"So you are mate now?"

"Yes"

"Ok, do you know where your brothers are?"

"Well Quaxo is probaly with Jemima in there den and Misto, well I don't know about him, he's been depressed lately"

"Okay i'll go see them" he turned to go to the den area

"Oh and dad?" Victoria asked

"What?"

"When you see Jemima can you tell her to come see me"

"Sure, but whose Jemima"

"Quaxo's mate"

"He got a mate?"

"Yes, finally"

* * *

**So Macavity is becoming a better father, Misto's got a mate, and Tumble is in trouble. What will happen in the next chapter, only time will tell.**


	10. What Took Him So Long

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was at camp, then seveere writers block for a week, but heres a nice long chapter**

* * *

Macavity walked through the junkyard looking for his son. He had to tell him something important.

Suddenly a a golden blurr came into his focas and smacked him. He stubbled backwards to see Demeter, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"What the..." Macavity groaned "What the everlasting cat was that for"

"You, obviosly" She said darkly

"Was there a reason for smacking me?"

"your evil, completely evil" tears started pouring out of her eyes "you hurt somebody, me, you hurt me, and Munk"

He looked at her for a long time while she cried, she didn't understand, she didn't know what happened.

"Demeter, you don't know what happened, do you?"

"I do know what happened!" She yelled at him then buried her face in her hands crying

"No you don't, but you need too know" He looked at her as she glared at him "Please just listen"

"Fine" They sat down on the tyre

"We were best freinds, years ago, but I had to leave, for reasons. You came to see me, for 3 years. But somehow, Munkustrap found out and he tried to stop you from comeing. I got, mad at him, and well attacked him. During our fight me, or him, I don't know who, hit you and you passed out" She starred at him

"Then why don't I remeber this?"

"Well, amnesia. When you got knocked out you must have forgot"

"But I remeber the fight, well most of it"

"Demeter?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be your freind again, I'm sorry that you don't remeber, but I do"

"Okay, we can be freinds" They smile at eachother

"I need to see my sons, than according to mr idiot protector, leave"

"Hey, that idiot protector is my mate" Demeter scolded

"What?" Macavity looked like he had been hit by a bullet

"Munk is my mate" She repeated "And I think Quaxo is in Jemima's den, over there" She pointed trying to change the subject

"Uh, bye" Macavity said coming back into focas and heading off into the direction she was pointing to

"Bye Macavity" Demeter said back smiling

He looked back at his past love and sighed, how'd it ever go wrong?

* * *

Tanto and Misto walked paw in paw towards where Old Deuteronomy was sitting. They looked up at him and he smiled

"What took you so long Mistoffelees?"

"Waiting for the right queen" He smiled up at the great tom

"Well congratulations to you both"

"Thank you" Tanto and Misto said in unision. Tanto looked at Miso and blushed. They walked towards the tyre and sat down looking at each other. Demeter walked past the tyre and saw Tanto holding paws with Mistofelees.

"Are you two together?" She asked curious

"Yes, we are" Tantomile said

"Well congratulations. Oh, bye the way Misto your dads lookin for you and can you tell your sister I don't hate her because she seems to have that idea" Demeter said talking fast

"Thanks. And my dad, where?" Misto asked confused

"I think he went to Quaxo and Jemima's den"

"Okay, and I think sis thinks you hate her because of the whole Munk thing" Mistofelees said catching on

"Oh, hmmm well bye" Demeter said talking fast again

"Umm bye" Tantomile said as Demeter walked away

* * *

Macavity entered Quaxo and Jemima's den and looked at his son and daughter in law lying in the bed.

* * *

Tumblebrutus paced back and forth in his dden. He was confined to his den and bored out of his wits. Was it his fault he was an idiot, of course it was. He sat down on an old box and sighed. What was going to happen to his job? Would he die? Why was Macavity going to see Growltiger really?

* * *

"So you got yourself a mate Quaxo?" Macavity said. Quaxo shot up and look at his dad

"Woh, what are you doing here"

"So I don't get a 'hi dad, how are you'?"

"Sorry dad, hi, what are you doing here"

"Long story" Macavity answered

"Um, hi, Macavity" Jemima said shyly

"You must be Jemima" Macavity smiled at the small queen

"Yes, my mate" Quaxo said smiling at her

"Well congrats" Macavity smiled and then said very fast "Now Quaxo I need to talk to you nin private"

"Okay" Quaxo said walking outside with Macavity

"You need to watch out for Growltiger, if you see anycat talk like pirate there probaly working for him so stay away from them"

"Okay, is that all"

"Well do you know where Mistoffelees is?"

"Nope "

"Okay then" They starting leaving, Quaxo in his den Macavity going, somewhere

"Oh and Growltiger is also a drunkie" Macavity added

"I'll watch dad"

"Bye"

"Bye" They then walked away. As Macavity walked towards the gate he saw Mistofelees with a queen he did not reconize. He watch as they walked paw in paw to Misto's den smiling at eachother.

Macavity didn't need to tell his son anything anymore and Macvity climbed over the fence and left.

* * *

HOURS LATER

Plato woke up on the hood of the TSE1 car where he and Victoria fell asleep but Victoria was gone. He looked up and saw Tantomile and Coricopat sitting on the Tyre talking. He walk over to them as Cori hugged Tanto.

"Hello" Plato said to them

"Oh, Plato, nice to see you" Tantomile said to him pulling away from her brother "I have great news, me and Mistofelees are now mates"

"Oh my," Plato said then smiled "What took him so long"

They laughed and then Plato said seriosly "Have you seen Victoria"

"No" Coricopat "She wasn't here when I came an hour ago"

"I have to go find her" Plato said running off

MORE HOURS LATER

Victoria was nowhere to be seen and Plato was afraid someone had taken her. All of a sudden Munkustrap ran up to him

"Plato!"He shouted "Look"

He handed a note to Plato which said:

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have taken Victoria, and you can't stop me, she will die, haha_

_Growltiger_

* * *

**_DA duh da DA, again sorry and reveiw!_**


	11. A Pathetic, Nervous, Wreck

Plato looked at the paper in shock, "We have to save her!" He shouted in rage

"Calm down" Munkustrap said putting a hand on his shoulder "We need a plan"

Munkustrap assembled a meeting by the tyre. "A jellicle has been kitnapped" Munkustrap said graveley to the crowd, every cat gasped

"Who?" Jemima asked scared, looking around

"Victoria" Plato said grimly, looking over the horizon "Growltigers gonna kill her"

Another bunch gasps came from the crowd

"No he won't Plato, she won't die" mungojerrie said

"then read this" Plato shouted throwing the crumbled note from growltiger at mungo and hittting him in the head

"You need to calm down Plato" Rumpleteazer yelled at him rubbing Mungo's head

"How can I calm down when Victoria's gone" Plato yelled walking away and clutching his head

"Well He's a a wreck" Mungojerrie said "What we gonna do know"

"Plan" Munkustrap said "It's all we can do"

* * *

The next day Munkustrap began to plan along with Misto, Quaxo and Mungojerrie.

Rumpleteazer and Jemima led some of the queens on making weapons just in case. Plato was no help. Tugger sat bye him trying to comfort the young tom but Plato was a nervous reck.

Tumblebrutus had been keeping some maps in his den of Growltiger's headquarters and gave them to Munkustrap.

* * *

Victoria awoke feeling a slight bit of de ja vu. At first she thought she was in the dungeons of Macavity's lair, but then she notice it looked slighly different. It was dark and the moon was shining through the only window there, but unlike her first night in a dungeon, there was no Plato, and, no collar to shine. She lay down on the cold floor and thought of Plato, did he miss her?

* * *

Tugger sat bye Plato. Plato had his head in his paws and was sobbing. Tugger looked at Plato with an annoyed look.

"Your pathetic" He told the tom

"I've heard" Plato sobbed

Tugger sighed, no critizing would help in this case.


	12. Make Me Pirate

Misto was put on the quest to find Macavity. For two reasons.

1)He hated Growltiger and shouldn't miss any killing

2)They needed his help

He went off to go to his dad. He knew he had basically no time to he used his magic to teleport. He teleported right outside the magical barrier of Macavity's warehouse. he walked a few blocks and saw ahead a pollicle.

"Socratus!" He shouted remebering the pollicle's name. Socratus looked at him. Misto walked closer to the massive dog.(just to point out if anyones wondering socratus is a bull mastiff)

"Oh helloo little tom" Socratus said as he aproached "hows ya sistar?"

Mistoffelees looked at him nervously "She's been kitnapped"

"By who?" Socratus said sounding scared

"Growltiger" Mistoffelees said darkly. Socratus growled.

"Whateever I can do to heelp, just tell meh" Socratus said angrily and scared

"Will do" Misto continued towards the empire.

He walked towards a large steel door. The empire had change since last time. There was a pad next to the door. he touched it and a queens voice came out from a speaker.

"Name?" She said

"Mistoffelees"

"Oh, sorry, come in" The door opened and Mistoffelees entered. Silvermist stood inside as he entered. "Hi" She gave him a small wave.

"I need to see my father" He said with authority.

"Whats wrong" Silvermist said knowing he wouldn't be here if something wasn't wrong.

"Victoria" He said walking towards his father's office. Silvermist watched him walk away, crying silently into her paws.

Mistoffelees burst open the door to his father's office. Macavity looked up at his son.

"Hello" Macavity said with an eir of 'what are you doing her because i'm obviously busy and you better make this quick'

"Dad, Victoria has been captured" Misto said. Macavity shot up from his chair.

"Bye who?" He asked quickly

"Growltiger" It was like everyone was a broken record.

Macavity stood up "No" He yelled "That evil idiot" his rage was fire, burning darkly in a way that couldn't be desribed

"We need your help" Mistoffelees tried to stay calm, his father tried to cool down

"I'll help you" Macavity said to him in the calmest way he could at that time

Mistoffelees left, saying nothing, he left his father to have a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Victoria awoke in vast daylight. Steps could be heard at the door, probably workers of whatever bastard brought her here. She could smell the sea and put two and two together, 1 being captured and 2 sea smell to come to the conclusion of Growltiger.

Just then Growltiger walked in. He opened the cell.

"Hello Miss Victoria" He said with a grin

"Hi Jackass" She said with an evil smile

"Watch your toung princess" He hissed at her. Two cats walked into the room and grabbed her arms dragging her out. She elbowed both of tham in the ribs and they let go.

"I can walk thank you very much" she said following them to Growltiger's office. She sat down and soon Growltiger walked in and sat across from her.

"I understand you know something about your father" He said to her

"Wow who's your researcher" She said sarcastically "i know nothing"

"I think not" Growltiger said

Victoria laughed "Seriously, ha, whatever. I have no Idea what the hell you want me to tell you"

"Watch it" he growled

"Make me pirate" She said to him with an evil glare

* * *

**Reveiw please and sorry it toook so long for me to update.**


	13. Rescue Begins

When Tugger eventually got Plato to calm down it was time for them to start the plan which was:

Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Alonzo, and Tugger would sneak in and take out Growltiger's henchcats while, Munkustrap, Quaxo, Rumpleteazer and Tumble work out finding Growltiger while taking out as many henchcats as they can. Macavity will attack Growltiger and plato will go in, with Socratus keeping watch for him, and save Victoria.

The plan was set up to work perfectly. Mistoffelees lead his group in through an undergroung passageway Tumble told them about. They were imediatly ambushed by henchcats. The henchcats were soon vanquished by them.

As Munkustrap led his group through a back entrance, taking down 2 gaurds on the way, Macavity followed. Plato entered from a roof hatch with Socratus looking through the hatch and making sure nobody came bye.

Plato ran through the hallls seeing no one and darted down a fleet of stairs, tripping over his feet he toppled over.

* * *

Alonzo slashed at a henchcat as it fell to the ground, Mungojerrie fighting two behind him. He rushed to Jerries side and hit the the henchcats in the gut, makeing him writhe in pain. Jerrie hit him at the neck and the cat fell to the ground. Tugger ran to a fallen Mistoffelees side and helped him up.

* * *

Plato stood up and ran forward, passing Munkustrap who was fighting a large black cat. Plato kept running toward a sign which said "To Dungeons". It lead to a flight of stairs which Plato ran down, skipping half of them and flying off the end. He rand own a dark, damp hallway and reached the Dungeons.

* * *

Victoria thought it was hopeless, she was going to die. Growltiger walked into her room with great gusto. She had been moved out of her cell for an unknown reason.

"Victoria, your, freinds are here, and coming to get you. But we will stop them" Growltiger said to her, an evil grin on his face.

"Don't you dare hurt them" She spat at him, with so much venom and discust in her voice that only pure hatred rang through his brain as he heard her

"Oh we will hurt them and they will die" His grin widened as she glared at him.

* * *

Macavity sprinted towards Growltiger's office. When he reached the door he saw a note that said

_Dear Macavity,_

_I'm not in here_

_signed,  
Growltiger_

Macavity snarled at the note as he crumpled it up violently and threw it to the ground then he ran down the hallway, looking in each door quickly.

* * *

Plato reached the cells but didn't see then white queen anywhere. He saw a note on a cell and read it.

_Plato,_

_I have taken your presoius Victoria and hid her, hahahaha_

_Signed  
Growltiger, who else? (insert EVIL Laughter here)_

_"Damnit" Plato swore as he ran out_

* * *

When Growltiger left the room Victoria checked for any exits or escape routes. She found a peice of cardboard and looked at the lock. She jiggled the cardboard around a bit in the lock till it clicked open and ran out the door.

* * *

Silvermist ran towards Growltiger's Warehouse. She knew that victoria was there because Macavity told her. She reach theold building and was ready to help.


	14. An End That made Me Cry

strong language in this chapter, I guess The song is from buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

Victoria sneaked down the hall. She heard a grunt and saw a fallen henchcat. She ran past him, seeing his scarrs and blood everywhere. He wasn't the only one, there were dead henchcats bodies everywhere. She tripped over a lifeless body and felll to the ground. She stood up, looking down at the blood running down her leg. She continued to run. She received a hard blow to the back of her head, her knees buckled, and she flew to the ground as her mouth filled with bile and everything went black.

She awoke in a cage, suspened from the ceiling. She looked down. About 5 yards below was Growltiger.

"Bastard" She said

"What did you say Victoria" He said looking up

"I said, shut up" She spat at hi

"your in no poseition to order me around" he told her

"Well your gonna kill me anyway" She mumbled.

He growled and walked out.

Victoria stood up in the cage. she hissed at he ground.

* * *

Plato ran down a dark, terrifyingly narrow hallway. He came to a door and knocked it open. He saw Victoria in a cage and growltiger standing under her. He lunged at Growltiger and he went right through him. Hologram? Illusion? He jumped at the cage, shouting Victoria's name. Same thing. An intercom turned on.

"Hello Plato" Growltigers voice came on, the door closed and locked it'self. "Now, i'm going to release a toxic gas that will poison, drug, and kill you. Then i'll find your freinds and kill them, murderously, then your mate will disapear, permanently."

Plato pounded at the door, beating vigorously. A green gas erupted from the walls and Plato began to cough. He sank to him knees as the gas overwhelmed him. he coughed and sputtered, noticeing a vent on the ceiling. He used his claws to slimp up the wall to the ceiling and he climbed in. He sputtered then collasped into the vent, unconsious.

* * *

Macavity skidded to a halt. Above him he heard a thump coming from the vents. He climbed into the vents and began to crawl, finding Plato unconsious in a vent he dragged him out and rested him on the ground.

* * *

As Silvermist ran down the hall she hit a tom and they both fell in collison. Munkustrap Stood up and rubbed his head, looking up to see Silvermist.

"You, Macavity's henchcat right?" he said to her quickly

"Yeah, jellicle?" She questioned him

"yeah, come" He grabbed her paw and they started to run.

* * *

Mistoffelees and Rumpleteazer stood over Tugger's body. Rumpleteazer checked to see if he was breathing, he wasn't. She hugged misto, crying into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her. Mungojerrie ran up to them to see Tugger's body, he stop short and looked at his mate, crying into Misto's shoulder. He gave him a sympathetic look. Mungojerrie walked over to him and took Teazer from him, placeing her on his shoulder. Misto let a single tear fall from his eye.

* * *

As Silvermist ran down the hall she looked at the dead bodies everywhere, suddenly colliding with a cat. They both shooted backwards into opposite walls. As soon as Silvermist came to she charged at the body of the tom that hit her. Raiseing her claw she went to hit him but he caught her paw.

"Macavity, henchcat?" He said between raspy breathes

"Jellicle" She said lowering her paw "am I right" He nodded

"Silvermist" He said "I'm Munkustrap" She helped him up. He suddenly grabbed her paw and dragged her down the hallway, they started to run up a flight of stairs and onto the roof. Socratus sat waiting on the roof. Munkustrap stop when he met him.

"Silvy?" Socratus said

"Socratus, what are you doing here?"

"Helpin little miss" Socratus said

"ummmm" Munkustrap said looking at them both "I'm gonna go now" He quickly ran away.

* * *

Victoria was bored, really, really, bored.

"Is it possible to die from boredom" She said to herself "Oh yes" She answered to herself.

"Am I going crazy?"

"Oh yes" She continued to talk and answer herself

"Whats wrong with me"

"Everything"

"This can't be good" She said with a sigh, putting her paw to her forehead and shaking her ahed ever so wearily.

"Well than lets sing" She said

"no" she groaned "I'm tired, and bored, and tired"

"You just said tired twice"

"I know bitch" She paused after saying that "did I just swear to myself."

"Yes you just did"

"Gosh Victoria your loosing it."

* * *

Growltiger walked slowly down the hall. He walked down one of his many, many, many, narrow hallways. He sa macavity, slumped over an unconsious Plato. Macavity gave Growltiger a hiss and quickly sprang at him.

Growltiger side stepped him. Macavity hit the ground, quickly standing up and ripping his claws into Growltigers flank. Growltiger lurched backwards, biting Macavity on the arm in the process. Macavity flinched, but easily pried him off and clawed his face. Growltiger slumped to the ground as macavity Picke up Plato in his arms. He had to get Plato to safety before finishing Growltiger.

* * *

Mistoffelees looked at the two crying figures. He lifted Tugger and walked out.

"Wait, Misto, what about Victoria?" Rumpleteazer said, in a strong cockney accent that she had tried to hide for so long.

"You two go find Macavity. Help him stop Growltiger, help him save Victoria. But tugger may be alive, I might save him, and im not going to let anymore blood shed on my acount" Mistoffelees said

(Oh yeah, Tuggers not dead, yet, kinda shoulda mentioned that he was just in a very bad coma)

* * *

Victoria sat up in her cage. she was mad at herself so her and her seeming alter ego stopped talking to eachother. Victoria started to sing out a soft song ;

_I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into it and it's black.  
Why can't I feel, my skin should crack and peel, I want the fire back._

_Now through the smoke he calls to me,  
to make my way across the flames, to save the day, or maybe melt away,  
I guess it's all the same._

_So I will walk through the fire, cause where else can I turn,_  
_I will walk through the fire, and let it burn._

_The torch I bare is scorching me, Plato's life and mine no doubt, I hope he fries,  
I'm free if that bastard dies,  
I wish i could help out, cause he is draw to the fire, some people never learn,  
and he will walk through the fire and let it burn._

as Victoria stopped singing she heard 3 slow claps.

"Very good" Growltiger said standing at the doorway "Now whos this bastard, me, or your good for nothing father." Victoria lunged at the side of the cage.

"You sick little tom" she spat at him "When I get out of this cage i'm gonna kick your pathetic pirate ass to the heaviside and beyond."

"IF you get out" he sneered, walking out slowly.

* * *

Macavity saw Mistoffelees carrying Tugger (wheres Quaxo been this whole chapter? Sorry back to the story) Macavity quickly called out

"Mistoffelees!" He shouted, trying to keep Plato up

"Dad" Misto answered. As he walked toward Macavity he saw Plato. "Oh gosh, I'll get him to safety" Mistoffelees said, using magic to lift him softly in the air.

"Thank you son, now I need to go find my daughter." Macavity quickly ran away

* * *

When Growltiger walked in again Victoria finally asked him a question that she needed an answer for.

"Why am I here?" She said puzzled.

"Good question" he sneered "I guess I better tell you, since you do play a very big part. You and your twin, Quaxo are two very powerful cats. Your father is a skilled sorcerer and your real mother was a very powerful Witch. Macavity doesn't know your real mother, I did, and killed her (Victoria's mother was still comepletely white). Mistoffelees is only half sorcerer, half fish, yes i know what your thinking, what? But his mother, Griddlebone was a mercat. Mistoffelees can't access his fish self exept his powers of the sea which include water control and breathing underwater, but he'll never look like a mercat. Your powers are the most powerful though because twins always have sorcerer powers. (Which explains the mystics Tanto and Corico) Because of your heritige though you have more power than normal twins. you can't access this power unless your twin is still alive."

"So your gonna kill me so I won't have power?" Victoria sad, ultimately puzzled

"I'm going to kill both of you. Twins are connected, if one dies, the other dies, so I kill you I kill both of you"

"then why am I still alive? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because this way, I can kill your father too" He laughed then walked out again.

Victoria hissed at him as he walked out.

* * *

The world around Quaxo swirled in a dizzy whirl. Alonzo came toward him and helped him up.

"What the hell just happened" Quaxo said rubbing his head

"I don't know, I think Teazer left to find Jerrie and i came to find you and Munku but Munk shooed and Tumble is a traitor" Alonzo said

"how is that not knowing?"

"Oh maybe I do know, well whatever" They started to walk down the hallway. Then reached a metal door labored torture. The beautiful voice of Victoria drifted through the door. Misto and Alonzo stopped at the door as Growltiger walked out. He took no notice of them as they quickly hid behind some crates. When he pasted they rushed to the door, but it was locked.

"damnit" Quaxo said, sitting behind the crates, "I guess will have to wait". They waited for over an hour, soon Growltiger walked into the room. Alonzo quickly grabbed the door and him and Misto slipped in, completely unseen, hiding quickly.

Growltiger told Victoria why she was here. Quaxo listened carefully to what he was saying, he stared non beleiving at Growlter when he told her his plan.

* * *

After Growltiger left Quaxo ran toward his sister.

"Victoria" He shouted to her

"Quaxo?" Victoria looked down "Help me!" she shouted. He didn't know what to do. Alonzo quickly scappered over.

"Climb on my shoulders" Alonzo said and Quaxo did so. Though Victoria was still to far up but alonzo started to realize the Quaxo started to float. Quaxo looked down in surprise. It took him awhile but he got the hang of floating an the floated up to the door of the cage. He held Victoria's hand. Suddenly Macvity came bursting in. Tumblebrutus behind him. Alonzo lunged at Tumblebrtus, knocking him to the ground. A door opened in the floor and Tumble fell threw it. A great remor erupted amediatly and Quaxo fell to the floor, only to be caught by Macavity. Victoria let out a terrified scream as a screen came on with Growltiger on it. he had a row of many buttons which he pressed on of. clear walls came from the ceiling, separating each cat. Macavity and Alonzo alone and Victoria in the cage above Quaxo.

"Well hello, oh almost forgot." Growltiger said pressing another button. Mistoffelees flew from the wall and ito the area where Macavity was who helped him to his feet.

"What do you want!" Macavity Yelled at Growltiger.

"Now Macavity, you wouldn't want to loose your temper, you poor daughter could get hurt." Growltiger mocked.

"Don't listen to him Dad!" Victoria shouted. "He's gonna kill us, all of us"

"Well now that you've given it away it won't be as fun" The mocking continued. He pushed a button and water started to slowly fill the area where Alonzo stood alone. Victoria screamed an ear splitting, glass breaking scream. Growltiger winced at the sound of the shreik. "SHUT UP!" He shouted in a furious rage.

* * *

Mungojerrie bolted down the hall at the sound of Victoria's scream. Teazer held onto his wrist, trying to hold on but slipping with each step. They reached the door the scream came from and listened. They could here the sound of Growltiger's voice. Rumpleteazer put her ear in a better position and could finally here what he was saying. but as they listened Munkustrap came bolting around the corner and in course he pulled the two away from the door.

"What the hell Munkustrap!" Mungojerrie shouted at him.

"Back off" Munkustrap said with a dark hiss, bearing his claws at him. Mungojerrie moved back wards toward the door and Munkustrap tackled him. Tumblebrutus came round the corner and grabbed Teazer who screamed the name of Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie gave the two a doubletake than kicked munk in the shins, jumping backward and loosing his balance falling to the ground. Rumpleteazer tried to pull free, she twisted his arm and he let go. She put two hands on his head than snapped his neck. He fell to the ground with a large groan. Munkustrap looked at her in shock. She punched him in the face and he blacked out.

* * *

The water started advancing faster, quickly reaching Alonzo's chest, then neck, then head. He tried to swim higher, keeping his head up. Tears filled Victoria's eyes as water started to pour where Macavity was. Groowltiger laughed at her with an evil laugh. Victoria looked down at Quaxo who kept looking at the top of the wall. The screen disapeared and growltiger apeared in the doorway holding Mungojerrie by the neck. Rumpleteazer was nowhere to be found. Victoria found herself switched with Mungojerrie.

Everbody shreiked at the magic.

"Very Clever Quaxo" Growltiger said. Victoria bit his hand and he let go of her. Plato ran into the room, Rumpleteazer at his heels just as Growltiger clawed at Victoria's heart, pulling it out from her chest in a feirce rage. She gasped and both Victoria and Quaxo fell, dead to thge ground. The water stopped and the walls disapeared. Misto switched Growltiger with Mungojerrie as Plato rushed to Victoria. She didn't move, couldn't breath. her heart lay beating next to her. Plato looked at his mate, crying. Macavity placed a paw on his shoulder. Mistoffelees knelt by his younger brother. Quaxo was not breathing, not moving. His eyes were white and his pulse gone. Rumpleteazer cried on Mungojerrie's shoulder. The world was sad, nobody moved. Life seemed to end.

* * *

**So thats the end of Struggles of a Snow White Princess. I am soon writing the sequel which will take us back to Plato's kithood, to how he got to Macavity's layer, to after the end of this chapter. It will be called: My Struggles and a Snow white Princess. So stay tuned.**


End file.
